Frozen, I held my breath
by Cadburytropper96
Summary: A run through the woods becomes more when Jane kills one of the Children of the Moon. Vengance comes in the form of Corvus, an Alpha and pack leader but an unexpected imprint changes things. Is the hot blooded Alpha enough to melt the heart of the Volturi's prized possession?
1. Chapter 1

_The day we met_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_'A thousand Years' - Christina Perri_

* * *

**Hey. I know this has been done quite a number of times but I wanted a fresh twist on it. I don't own twilight! Enjoy.**

* * *

Jane shuddered as the sound of howls echoed behind her. She knew what that meant. She was being hunted down. She had come across one and killed it but others had followed like rats rushing towards a piece of cheese. She couldn't kill them all. Not on her own.

So she was running. Running towards the nearest sanctuary possible.

The Cullens.

* * *

The bowl in Alice's hands fell as images flew through her mind. Rosalie caught it but gave Alice a confused look. Alice stood motionless while the images flashed before her eyes. 'Alice.' Rosalie said. Alice stood for a moment more before twirling around and heading towards the living room.

Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, Emmett and Bella were in there laughing and joking around. Or at least the rest were. Edward had gotten a play by play of Alice's vision and he stood up as she came in.

'How much time do we have?' He asked, concerned. 'Not enough.' Alice replied. The happy mood dissolved and Bella stood up. 'What's wrong?' Edward turned to her while Alice turned to Jacob who had instinctively tightened his hold on Renesmee.

'I need you to get your pack here fast.' Jacob frowned. 'What's going on?' Renesmee asked. 'We're having a visitor.' Edward said sourly. Jacob gently pulled away from Renesmee and went outside. The sound of cloth ripping drifted through and a howl was heard.

A few moments passed and another howl was heard. 'Visitor?' Renesmee echoed. 'Jane.' Edward said. Renesmee groaned. 'Not her. She's such a bitch.' She said as she buried her head in a pillow.

Bella ignored her daughter for a moment and focused on Edward. 'Is she going to cause trouble?' She asked. Edward looked to Alice who shook her head.

'I don't know. She's bringing…wolves with her.' Alice said. 'I can see these ones but I don't know what they are or what they can do.' Emmett grinned. 'Alright! I'm tired of throwing around the ones we have here anyway.'

Alice shot a glare at him before turning back to Edward. 'Can you get to Esme and Carlisle in time?' Edward nodded and sped out the door. Bella looked in the direction of his exit before turning back to her daughter.

'Do you want to go to La Push or do you stay here and be stubborn?' She asked. Renesmee took the pillow off her head. 'How could you ask? I'm obviously staying.' She got up with a grin and went outside. 'She gets more like you every day, Bells.' Emmett said.

Bella ignored him and went outside too. Leah and Seth were already there as were Embry and Paul. They were stalking around, obviously very uneasy at being called out of the blue. Renesmee was next to Jacob and he was nuzzling her.

Rosalie, Emmett and Alice followed her out the door. Distant howls could be heard and the wolves tensed. Whatever it was, it didn't sound friendly. A few rustles were heard and Bella saw Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper come out.

Jasper flew to Alice and they hugged. Edward was back at Bella's side and their fingers intertwined. Bella opened her mind to him.

_Is this going to cause trouble? Should I send Renesmee away?_

_Not to my knowledge. Let's see how this goes._

He squeezed her hand and Bella gave him a little smile. The howls grew closer and Jacob picked up Jane's scent.

_She's almost here._

Edward nodded and the wolves took a defensive position around the house. Bella threw her shield around everyone just in case. The rustles grew closer until a figure emerged from the trees, cloaked in the long dark robes of the Volturi.

* * *

Jane arrived at the house of the Cullens, her hair tangled with leaves and her robe wrapped around her. Her eyes took in the wolves and their defensive position. They were expecting a fight. Jane thought of leaving them and letting the other wolves take care of her problem but a raised brow from Edward shot that plan to hell.

'You already know why I'm here.' Jane said coolly. 'Are you going to help me or shall I seek it elsewhere?' Carlisle stepped forward. 'If we don't? He asked. Jane shrugged. 'I leave. Although I'm not sure Aro would take the news well.'

Edward scowled and Jane smiled smugly at him. Carlisle seemed to think about it before nodding. 'Only this once, Jane.' Jane nodded as she stepped forward. 'I don't intend to make this a habit.' She said as she walked over to them.

The wolves growled as Jane walked towards them but she ignored them. It was just as well because the howls got closer and the trees began to shake. Jane turned towards their direction, her eyes blazing as the first wolf emerged.

He was bigger than the average sized Quileute. His coat was a black as night and his eyes flashed. Jacob stood in front of the Cullens and the wolf paused. More wolves were starting to creep out of the woods and they stood behind the first wolf. It was obvious that he was their alpha.

He and Jacob stood in front of each other, obvious communicating. The darker wolf looked at Jane with hate shining in his eyes and a small jolt of fear went through Jane. Unconsciously, she sent a flash of pain towards him and he growled. He started towards her but Jacob stood in front of him, blocking his path.

The other wolves behind him stepped forward to defend him but he stopped them. He stared at Jacob for a while longer before slightly backing away.

_He wants us to phase back so we can talk._

Jacob looked at Edward and Edward relayed the message to Carlisle. Carlisle nodded to Jacob and Jacob went to the woods. The other members of the Quileute shifted uncomfortably. The wolf kept his eyes on Jane, focusing on her.

She didn't need to be a mind reader to know what was going on in his mind. Edward pushed her behind him and she glared at him.

_Because I ask for your help doesn't mean you hold power over me._

Edward felt irritation spike up in him but ignored her words. Jacob came out as a man again and the dark wolf grunted in approval before he began to shift back. Edward was afraid he was going to appear naked in front of them and briefly thought about Renesmee.

Fortunately for them, he shifted in his full clothing. He was tall, and light skinned. His hair was as jet black as his coat and it was long. His eyes were a piercing steel blue. He had a lean frame and was slightly muscular.

'So these are the mighty Cullens.' He said. Jane shivered slightly at the sound of his voice. It was strong but not over powering. It had a strange lilt to it, something she couldn't put a finger on. 'You know of us?' Carlisle asked.

A small slow smile crept up on the werewolf's face. 'How can I not? News of the only coven to stand up to the Volturi travels fast.' Jane growled slightly. The werewolf's ears twitched slightly. 'You may call me Corvus. My pack and I offer no trouble. We're here for the Volturi guard.'

'She's under our protection.' Edward said. Corvus looked at Edward. 'She killed one of ours. I simply want to collect on a debt.' Edward and Carlisle shared a glance. This was heading down hill and they knew it. Rosalie pushed Renesmee behind her, catching the shared glance between her brother and father.

Corvus caught the glance and sighed. 'Very well. We'll fight here. I kill her and I'll have the Volturi on my tail. She kills me and the rest of my pack leave.' One of the wolves moved towards Corvus but he held his hand up and the wolf stopped.

Edward looked to Carlisle again and Jane sighed. There was no point in discussing any further. He'd given a challenge and she planned to accept it. She pushed past Edward and Bella.

'I'm right here if you want to settle this.'

Corvus turned to her, a cold glare in his eyes but he stopped as soon as their eyes met. Various emotions flashed through his face.

Shock

Confusion

Realization

Dread

He stumbled back a bit and so did Jane. She couldn't understand what was happening. One moment, she harbored intense hate towards the creature and the next moment, she felt a pull to him unlike any other. It was unsettling. She didn't like it and yet she wanted more of it.

Jacob looked between the two, realizing what had happened. _Oh shit._ Edward read it through Jacob's mind and chuckled dryly. Bella looked up at him.

_What's going on?_

_It seems they've…imprinted._

* * *

**The thought came to me and refused to budge. Corvus of course is a proper werewolf but not all the rules apply. He shifts with his clothes on as seen and silver doesn't affect him.**

**He has a pack but a small one. The new moon affects them but they are not rouge. They can communicate with the Quileute but only the Alpha's. Non Alpha's are closed off to them. They are definitely stronger than the Quileute and their venom is stronger. **

**Hope it's still a plausible notion. Read and review if you have complaints or suggestions. I might need a Beta Reader for this so if anyone wants to suggest anything, feel free. **

**Cadburytrooper96**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight! Congrats to 'H' for being the first to review! Virtual cookies for you. Now on to the story!**

* * *

Jane shivered at the influx of emotions coursing through her. It was a new feeling and new feelings were unfamiliar to Jane. All she knew, all she'd ever known was pain. This scared her. So like she did whenever she was afraid, Jane unconsciously used her gift.

Immediately, Corvus grimaced in pain and he took a few steps back. As soon as she did, Jane stopped. Something about it felt wrong. Punishing him felt **wrong**. Her confusion doubled. _What is wrong with me?_

Upon seeing their Alpha in pain, one of his pack members growled and came forward. 'Stop.' Corvus said in a tight voice. The wolf stopped but still growled. Corvus looked up at Jane. Instinctively she shied away from his gaze. Corvus looked away and settled on Jacob who had a large smirk on his face.

'It seems things just got more complicated.' He muttered, his features setting into a hard frown. 'No shit.' Jacob replied cockily. Corvus sighed in frustration. 'Was the wolf killed one of your own?' Carlisle asked, looking to turn the topic from **that**.

Corvus shook his head. 'An omega. Still, he is one of my people. I'm obligated to avenge him especially when killed by one of your kind.' Jane scoffed. 'He attacked me. He deserved to die by my hand.' She said harshly.

Corvus growled. 'And you deserve to die by mine. Consider it an act of intense favor that you still stand.' He said, his eyes flashing. Jane felt pin pricks of irritation at being spoken to 'insolently'. Sensing the tension, Jasper began to send waves of calm towards everyone.

Corvus stepped back again as the false feeling of peace washed over him. Edward took that moment to step in. 'We understand your feelings but Jane is under our protection. If you choose to fight you would have to take on all of us.' Edward said reluctantly.

Corvus' gaze flitted between the Cullens. The Quileute's stood by their side and Jacob looked ready to phase. His gaze settled on Jane and he gritted his teeth. 'It seems my decision's already been made for me.' He said grudgingly. He stepped further away from Jane and she smirked triumphantly.

'Aro would be pleased to hear of your loyalty.' Jane said, as she turned to Carlisle. Carlisle nodded and Jane turned back to Corvus. He was still gazing at her, his eyes piercing into her. Jane ignored the urge to step back and stared right back at him. She wasn't going to try and use her power again on him but she glared back at him fiercely.

Corvus stood under her glare without flinching but he stood aside and let her pass. Jane walked through haughtily and ran off. Corvus watched her go, his uneasiness growing steadily as she got farther. He turned to catch the Jacob looking back at him with a raised brow.

'Seems I'll be staying here longer than I expected.' He said lowly. Jacob looked back at Emmett who had a huge grin on his face. 'I think we can work that out.' Jacob replied slowly.

* * *

Jane stopped short. She was midway to Volterra but she couldn't shake the cloying feeling of the werewolf. Something was turning her to him. The farther she got from him, she tenser she got. Something felt off and she didn't know what it was.

Jane fought down her panic at the situation. She was a Volturi guard, their main weapon. She was not prone to weakness and she was not about to let a mutt ruin her. She fought down all conflicting emotions and continued back to Volterra.

* * *

Edward looked at Corvus and the rest of his pack. They were still in wolf form but he'd remained in his human form. He was talking to Jacob but every now and then, his eyes flickered over to them. Renesmee had wriggled out of Rosalie's grasp and she made her way over to her father.

'What's going on?' She asked. Bella held her just in case she went after Jacob. Edward peered into Corvus's mind and instantly, Corvus locked eyes with him. 'My thoughts are mine and my packs alone.' He said in a soft tone. There was something about his voice that reminded Edward of the calm before a storm.

Jacob shot him a look that said 'Seriously?' and Edward ignored him. 'I'm only making sure you mean no harm to us.' He said to the wolf. Corvus snorted softly. 'If I wanted to kill you, I would have from the start.' He said. The wolves behind him shifted and Corvus looked back with a small smile. 'Although I can't say the same for my pack.' He said turning back to Edward.

Rosalie growled and Esme shot her a look. 'We and the Quileute have a treaty. We stay away from humans and they leave us alone.' Carlisle said to Corvus. Corvus hummed. 'I care very little for the humans. They breed like animals, extinction is unlikely. I care about my pack. They won't bother you if you keep away from them.' He said.

'That'll be very easy.' Bella murmured. Corvus looked to Jacob. 'Do we have an understanding?' He asked. Jacob nodded. Corvus stepped back before phasing back into his wolf form. Jacob did as well and the two ran off with their packs.

Carlisle waited until they had vanished before they all relaxed. 'They seem pretty hardcore.' Emmett said as they walked back into the house. Renesmee looked back, slightly worried. 'I'm sure Jacob's going to be fine.' Bella said, noticing her daughter's distress. Renesmee pouted but followed her family into the house.

Alice hung back with Edward.

_She's going to come back._

_Can you tell when?_

_Not yet. It's blurry. Corvus's presence is making everything hard to see. _

* * *

Jane walked into the Volturi chambers and removed her hood. Immediately, she went to Aro's side. 'What took you soo long?' He asked. Jane suddenly found herself tongue tied. The niggling feeling that had followed her since she left Forks intensified and Marcus looked at her curiously.

'Jane?' Aro said, waiting for her to reply. Jane fought the feeling and looked to her master. 'I was intercepted by wolves.' She replied. 'The Children of the Moon?' Caius asked, suddenly becoming more interested. Jane saw the look in his eyes and panic spread through her. If Caius went there, he would kill them without a second thought.

She didn't know why that knowledge brought her soo much unease but it could wait till later. Jane shook her head furiously. 'No. One of the Cullen's guard dogs. The Quileute.' Caius sank back into his seat, uninterested and Jane sighed inwardly. Aro hummed to himself thoughtfully before dismissing her.

She bowed, relieved and quickly walked out of the chambers but not before catching Marcus's piercing look. Normally after a mission, her first move would be to go to Alec, her twin but not today. Today she needed to be alone. She entered her room and locked the door, passing across the message that she wanted to be alone.

She sat down on her bed, her mind racing. This was…unexpected. She'd never felt like this in her entire life. The consuming need to protect someone she barely knew and totally hated was infuriating. She didn't understand it. _ I was willing to give up the Cullen's pups so it cannot be a wolf thing._

Jane scowled. She didn't like this. If Aro found out….pinpricks of fear crept up on her again. He would kill them and most likely the Cullens. She didn't care much for the Cullens; they'd been a thorn in the Volturi's side for years. It would be good to be rid of them once and for all. The Children of the Moon on the other hand…

She didn't care for the pack. Just their Alpha. The way he looked, the way he spoke, the way he refused to back down from her glare. If she wanted to be honest with herself, she'd never met anyone like that. He spoke to her with as much authority as Aro did and he didn't have up to half of what Aro had.

_What am I doing?_ She asked herself suddenly. She was Jane of the Volturi. No one had power over her. Whatever this thing was between her and the mongrel, it would fade.

_And when the time is right, I'll kill him._

* * *

**Okay! Chapter 2! The next chapter should see us being introduced to Corvus's pack and the return of Jane. I'm still open to a Beta Reader so volunteers are welcome. Hope you enjoyed this! Read and review!**

**Cadburytrooper96**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight!**

* * *

Marcus watched Jane as she sat with Felix. It had been a week since she was back and there was something off about her. Before her mission, she and Felix were…involved to put it delicately. She never made it too obvious, Jane was smarter than that, but now she seemed totally uninterested in him. That wasn't what bothered Marcus.

There was a bond attached to Jane. It was fragile and faint but it was one none the less. It wasn't from Chelsea, it was different and that's what puzzled Marcus all the more. He'd spent years with the Volturi, watching life pass by. After Didyme nothing seemed to catch his interest. Everything became trivial at best.

But this, this was new. From the moment Aro found Jane she'd been molded into the sadistic creature she was now. If this new bond of her was left to mature, there was no telling what could happen. _There may be hope for her yet._ Marcus thought to himself. If not for anything, at least to upset Aro and Caius.

* * *

Jane sighed in annoyance. There was no denying it now. Something was terribly wrong. Being back in Volterra was driving her mad. All she wanted to do was bolt back to Forks and see the wolf again. _Corvus._ For reasons she didn't want to dwell on, she'd caught his name and it had been on her mind for ages.

It was Latin for 'raven' which only threw more confusion on him. Why that name? _And why do I care?_ Jane ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. _I'm losing my mind. I have to be if I'm more concerned about a stupid mutt than my duties at Volterra._

'Jane?'

Jane turned around instantly, her expression hardening. It was her brother, Alec. 'What is it?' She asked, relaxing slightly. Alec frowned. 'Marcus wished to speak to you.' Instantly, Jane's walls went up. Marcus never sent for anyone. He preferred to keep to himself in the libraries or his own chambers. For him to send for her meant trouble. _He can't know. I mean it's not noticeable is it?_

Jane pushed past Alec and raced towards the library. As expected, Marcus was there waiting for her. Jane came in and stood by the door. Silence settled over them for a few minutes before Marcus dropped the book he was holding.

'Jane.' He said by way of greeting. Jane lowered her eyes in deference to him. 'My Lord Marcus.' She said softly. Marcus came up to her and lifted her head gently. 'There's something about your last mission you kept from Aro.' Jane's eyes widened.

'I-I-' She turned her face away on instinct and Marcus tilted it back to him. 'The Cullens' affiliation with the wolves has gone unchecked for too long. Go back to Forks and make Carlisle understand that the Volturi would not stand for it.'

Jane faltered. 'I-I'll alert Aro and Alec-'

'No. I'm sending you not Aro. Or am I not worthy of sending Jane of the Volturi on a mission?' He asked. Jane shook her head violently. 'N-No, Master. I'll leave immediately.' She said. Marcus nodded and turned away. His hand went up and he waved her away. 'That's all.' He said. Jane stood there for a few seconds before racing out of the library.

She went back to her chambers and donned her robes. Aro would've sent her if the mission was his idea. He had no idea of where she was going and if she didn't want to be in Marcus' bad books, she had to leave before anyone noticed.

Her mind went to Alec but she waved it away. He'd only want to tag along and she couldn't bear that. _Especially if Corvus is there._ Jane took in a deep breath before racing out of Volterra.

* * *

Corvus smiled to himself as he watched one of his pack fight with one of Jacob's pack. 'Paul's not bad.' He said to Khale, his beta. 'Surprisingly.' Khale said back to him. The fight ended and Denahi, Corvus' pack member phased back while Paul ran into the woods to phase.

'Looks like I was wrong about you Quileute.' Corvus said as he walked up to Jacob. Jacob smirked. 'Just because we don't howl at the moon doesn't mean we're not wolves.' He replied. Corvus laughed. 'Not at all. It just means you're more docile.' He said.

'Not all of us.' Leah said softly. Corvus paused and looked at her. She was dressed in shorts and a top. Her arms were crossed and her mouth was set in a frown. Leah stared Corvus down and he smiled. 'I'll take her word for it.' He said to Jacob. 'It's not often I see a born female wolf who's not an alpha and who's without a mate.' Corvus said to her. Leah growled and stepped forward before Jacob held her back.

'Leah, don't.' He said, using his alpha voice on her. Leah stopped before glaring at Jacob. She struggled out of his grasp and stormed off. 'Feisty.' Khale murmured under his breath. Corvus snorted softly. Jacob watched Leah go with a sigh. 'Not an easy going pack member, I imagine.' Corvus said, catching Jacob's expression. 'You have no idea.' Jacob replied.

Jacob and Corvus walked off towards the beach, away from prying eyes and ears. 'Any word from the Cullens?'Corvus asked as they walked. Jacob smirked. 'You only saw her once and you're jittery already.' He said. Corvus shook his head. 'It's not me. It's the wolf in me. Were it my decision, I would kill her on sight.' Jacob gave him a sympathetic look.

'No way to break it huh?' He asked. Corvus shook his head again. 'Unless one of us dies. It's not a strengthened bond but it is still a bond.' He said. Jacob frowned. 'What do you mean?' He asked. Corvus opened his mouth to talk but was cut short by the appearance of Renesmee. She rushed into Jacob's arms and Jacob slowed her down.

'Nessie? What's wrong?' He asked, his tone immediately becoming worried. He held her back and his eyes searched her face. 'It's his pack.' Renesmee said, referring to Corvus. Immediately, Corvus's shields went up.

'What happened to my pack?' He snarled. 'They're trying to attack us.' Renesmee said. Corvus broke out into a sprint, phasing on the run. His instincts screamed at him as he raced towards the Cullens. He could detect tones of panic and anger from his wolves and he ran harder. In the back of his mind, his imprint bond tugged at his mind but he ignored it. _Now is not the time._

His ears caught the sound of Jacob's paws hitting the floor and he pushed harder. Corvus let out a warning howl to the rest of his pack and in moments, Khale was by his side as was Denahi. Corvus pushed harder and he crossed the border to the Cullen's territory.

His ears picked up on a whine and Corvus growled. It was from Liam, his calmest pack member. If he was fighting then something was wrong. Corvus's mind went to battle mode and he growled. _If those leeches harm my pack I will tear them apart._ He came up to the Cullen household and went round the back to where his pack was.

Liam was being held back by Carlisle while the last member of his pack, Ian was being held down by Emmett. Khale and Denahi raced to their pack member's side and threw the vampires off. Rosalie flew at Denahi and he pushed her down. He made to bite off her head and that's when Jacob jumped in. Emmett pulled Rosalie away and the Children of the Moon assembled behind Corvus.

Corvus snarled at Jacob and tried to leap over him to get to the Cullens. Jacob stood still and Corvus growled before phasing back. 'Jacob, it'll be in your best interest to step aside.' Corvus said in a hard voice to the Quileute alpha.

'Your wolves tried to attack first, mutt.' Rosalie spat out. Corvus gritted his teeth before turning back to his pack. He looked at his wolves with a raised brow and one by one, they phased. 'One of them tried to get into my thoughts and the blonde bitch told me to fetch. Liam had nothing to do with it.' Ian said frankly, facing his alpha.

Ian was by far the most hardheaded and stubborn wolf Corvus had ever met. He was an omega when Corvus met him. He was careless and open to attacks from predators. Corvus offered him a place on his pack but he declined. It took a vampire hunt before he admitted he needed help. He was the last to enter the pack and was still unused to having an alpha.

Corvus hated bringing his wolf out but in Ian's case, it was always required.

'So in short, you succumbed to the insults of a vampire.' Corvus said in a clipped voice. Ian opened his mouth to speak and Corvus growled. Ian automatically shied away in deference and Corvus huffed before turning to the Cullens.

Jacob had phased back into his human form and he was standing by Renesmee. The rest of the Cullens were outside and Emmett looked just about ready to crush Ian again. Corvus took a step closer to the Cullens and Jacob pushed Renesmee behind him.

'I'll only say this one last time. Stay out of our heads.' Corvus said in a calm voice. His position looked relaxed and he had his hands in his pockets but his eyes were hardened. 'We can tell when you poke around and if you do so much as skim the surface, I'll kill every single one of you myself. Including the hybrid.'

Jacob growled and his body started shaking. 'You won't even get to touch her.' He snapped. Corvus scoffed. 'Don't underestimate me, Jacob. Spilling blood is a talent I don't hesitate to utilize.' He said. The air was thick with tension and the Cullen were tensed, all prepared for fighting. Alice turned to talk to Jasper when a vision hit her.

'Alice?' Jasper said to her in a concerned voice. Edward watched the images flitting through his sister's mind and he frowned. 'Jacob.' He said in a warning tone. Jacob turned to Edward to ask what was wrong when Corvus suddenly cocked his head. His fingernails turned into claws and his eyes began to flash.

'Corvus?' Khale asked. His hand went out to touch his alpha but Corvus shied away and his body began to shake. Jacob recognized what was going on and he pushed Renesmee down in time for Corvus to phase. Corvus shot into the forest and Ian and Liam followed him.

'What's going on?' Jacob asked. Khale looked at his pack members before turning to Jacob. 'His wolf is taking over. If he decides to kill, we won't be able to stop him.'

* * *

'Renesmee, stay here.' Bella said to her daughter as she pushed her into the house. Renesmee spluttered. 'What? No. Not with Jacob there. What if he gets hurt?' She asked. Jacob walked up to his imprint and kissed her forehead. 'Nes, I'm going to be fine. I promise. Just stay home with Esme.' Renesmee pouted but pulled away from her boyfriend.

Jacob phased and Bella kissed her daughter's forehead before they both ran into the forest. Corvus's pack was already way ahead of him and the rest of the Cullens were quite a distance from the house and Bella immediately began to push herself further. She won't deny her worry.

It was eating her up inside. The way his pack took off after him and his pack mates looked; there was trouble in the air. _And then there's Alice's vision._ She didn't know what it was but the way Edward had looked at her meant it was something bad. Her mind went to her daughter. _God, I hope she doesn't choose now to do something I would do._

Bella caught sight of Emmett and she ran up to him. Jacob continued on by her side. Bella glanced at him before continuing on. Corvus's pack raced after their alpha, trying to slow him down but it was no avail. He raced forward completely oblivious to the number of people racing after him.

Bella was beginning to wonder what he was chasing after when she caught scent of a familiar vampire. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to call for a stop when Ian jumped and grabbed a vampire out of the air.

Ian raised his paw to swipe at the vampire when Corvus attacked him. The Cullen's stopped and drew back while the wolves fought. Corvus dragged the vampire behind him and it was then that Bella realized who it was.

Jane stood behind Corvus with a frightened look. She attempted to flee from him but Corvus turned to her and let out a menacing growl. Suddenly he let out a whine and Bella figured Jane must have used her powers on him. Corvus backed away slightly and Khale took the opportunity to jump over him and try to get to Jane.

Jane backed away in a frightened move and Carlisle reached out to grab hold of her. Corvus threw Khale over his shoulder and turned to Carlisle and Jane.

'Carlisle let her go.' Edward said to his father. Carlisle glanced at Corvus who was stalking closer to Carlisle with death in his eyes. _He won't hurt his imprint. He's trying to protect her._ Carlisle looked at Edward who nodded and he let go of Jane before stepping back.

Corvus backed Jane into a corner before turning around and facing the wolves and vampires.

* * *

If Jane had a heart, it would've given out by now. She was terrified. 'Don't move.' Carlisle said to her. Jane scoffed. _The thought didn't even cross my mind._ The giant wolf in front of her snarled at the other wolves and they moved back.

'He thinks you're a threat. Just stop moving.' Edward said to the pack. They looked at him before standing still. Corvus growled at them before looking back at Jane. Her first instinct was to use her powers but she stopped. There was something about the way the wolf looked at her that made her shields drop.

'Corvus?' Jane asked in a small voice. The wolf's demeanor softened and he relaxed. He took a step towards her and Jane stepped back. After seeing him throw down one of his own, she wasn't willing to give up her trust soo easily.

On seeing her withdraw, the wolf gave a small whine. He huffed slightly and moved away from her. Slowly the changes that took place when he turned back began to happen. He began to shrink slowly, his fur disappearing in patches. His claws retracted and his fangs did as well.

Corvus wavered on his feet for at most five seconds before slumping forward. Before anyone could react, Jane rushed to him and saved him from hitting the floor. Corvus's pack snarled and Ian jumped forward to attack her. A spike of fear went through Jane and she sent up a wall of pain towards him.

Ian crumpled to the ground and his pack members wavered slightly on their feet before moving forward to attack Jane. Jane growled and she tried using her power again only to discover it wasn't working. 'Stop. Don't attack her.' Edward said as he darted in front of Jane.

The wolves growled and Khale stepped forward. 'My wife's the only thing standing in her way. Hurt me and her shields drop.' Ian had gotten back on his feet and he bounded towards Edward. Jacob leapt in from the side and dragged him down. Ian tried to bite Jacob but Khale snarled at him and he paused.

Jasper took that moment to concentrate his waves of calm on Ian and he relaxed. Jacob squirmed away from Ian and went back to stand with the Cullens. Jane looked down at the body she was holding. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slightly accelerated. Jane's hand moved to brush back his hair but she drew it back sharply.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Jane dumped his body on the ground and moved away from him. The moment she did, she felt pulled towards him but she pushed her feelings away. _Not now._ 'The Volturi has grown weary of your attachment to the wolves. We will not stand for it any longer.' She said in her bored, emotionless voice.

'You're one to talk of attachments to wolves.' Jasper said with a hint of a smile. Jane's eyes flitted to him and her annoyance welled up in her. 'Count yourself lucky you have a shield among you.' She snapped. Carlisle looked as Liam picked up Corvus's body. 'I could check him to make sure there's nothing wrong.' He said to the wolves. They looked between themselves before Khale nodded.

With that, the wolves turned back in the direction of Forks and raced off. Rosalie, Emmett and Alice left with them while Edward, Carlisle and Jasper stayed with Jane. Jane stared at the Cullens. _The Volturi wishes for me to stay here. You can agree or disagree; it makes no difference to me._

Edward frowned at her thoughts and projected them into Carlisle's mind. 'Why does the Volturi choose now? We've had relations with the Quileute's long before you were aware.' Carlisle asked. Jane stopped herself from growling.

'Perhaps next time I'm ordered I shall question what my master's motives are.' She sniped. 'If you really wish to know, the directions to Volterra are not hidden.' Jane brushed past them and continued on her way to the Cullens house. She knew her way there on a good day but now she felt pulled there.

She couldn't stop thinking about the wolf. _Corvus._ The name echoed again in her mind and this time, Jane didn't want it to stop. Everything didn't add up yet but she'd begun to understand a bit about the pull between her and the Child of the Moon.

She'd secretly read a bit about Lycans and Lycanthropy at Volterra. It was in Aro's vault and she had only glanced through it briefly before putting it back. If she'd been found looking at it, Aro would demand to read her thoughts and she couldn't afford that happening. What she'd found puzzled her. It said when the time was right, Lycans found mates to reproduce with. It also said that sometimes, the alpha's mate served as the mate for the whole pack.

_Well I can't possibly be his mate so no need for worry._

* * *

**Whoa! Things will be heating up pretty soon and more characters are going to be introduced. I really hope whoever's following this fic is enjoying it. I'm open to suggestions from people and more reviews pretty please because I'm still pretty nervous about this fic.**

**I dunno if I should still go on with it if there's not that much feedback. Hope you enjoyed this though.**

**Cadburytrooper96**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

_My heart burns with feelin' but_

_Oh! but my mind is cold and reeling_

'_Love Or Confusion' – Jimi Hendrix_

* * *

'I did what!?'

Corvus stared at Liam. Liam was the third wolf to enter his pack. He was a tall, brown haired man with subtle brown eyes. He was the calmest and therefore the most level headed wolf in his pack. Corvus was lying on a sofa in a foreign house which he could swear belonged to the Cullens and his head was throbbing. He attempted to sit up and Liam pushed him back down. 'No way Corvus. You're staying put till the good doctor checks you out.'

Corvus spluttered. 'Checks me out? I'm a werewolf for fucks sake. I don't need checking by anyone talk less of a vampire.' Corvus attempted to get back up again and Liam let him. He stood up with a triumphant smirk only to collapse back on the sofa with a groan.

'My head feels like it's about to implode. What happened to me?' He asked. Liam rolled his eyes at his impulsive alpha before replying. 'How much do you remember?' He asked. Corvus shook his head. 'I was arguing with Jacob over the Cullens and then I caught…a scent and I turned. The rest is blurry.' Corvus said. 'Your wolf took over.' Liam said softly. Corvus's eyes widened. 'Did I kill anyone?' He asked.

'No, but you did some damage to your pack.' said Carlisle as he came into the room. Corvus frowned. 'That's impossible. What-Why would I do that?' He asked. Carlisle reached out to touch Corvus and Corvus leaned away from his touch. Carlisle and Liam exchanged a glance before looking down at Corvus.

'What was that?' Corvus asked noticing the exchange between Liam and Carlisle. 'What, are you two best buddies now?' He asked again.

'The Volturi guard came by here. You caught her scent and followed her. When Ian tried to attack her, you took him down and then proceeded to 'protect' her from us and the Cullens. ' Liam said.

Corvus blinked.

Then he blinked again.

A long pause went by before he spoke up. 'Where's Ian?' Corvus asked suddenly. 'Downstairs.' Liam replied. Corvus pushed himself up unsteadily. 'Get Nina.' He said to Liam before walking out of the room. Carlisle looked at Liam.

'Is he alright?' Carlisle asked. Liam watched as his alpha walked away.

'To tell you the truth, I don't know.'

* * *

Corvus took in a deep breath as he willed his limbs to move. His head felt heavy and all he wanted to do was sleep for a couple of years. _Dammit. What the hell was she doing here?_ Even now he could catch her scent in the air. As cloying and disgusting as it was, all he wanted to do was bury himself in it and forget about the taboos and the fact that she was a leech.

He caught scent of his beta and immediately, he wiped those thoughts out of his mind. Corvus followed the scent until it led him to the living room. His wolves were standing at the very edges of the room close to the windows and door.

Jane and the rest of the Cullens stood at the other side of the room, Jane glaring daggers at the wolves while the Cullens watched, the tension rolling off their bodies. Jane turned her head as soon as she caught his scent and her red blood eyes met his steel blue ones.

Their bond was stronger now. Not strong enough for them to be officially claimed as imprints but strong enough that he could feel it in his human form. _Gawd, I can even catch some of her emotions off her scent._ She was confused, angry and as drawn to him as he was to her which only made things worse.

Khale made a noise and Corvus's attention snapped away from his imprint to his pack. Denahi had a little smirk on his face but Khale and Ian had exceptionally pissed looks on their faces. Corvus looked at the both of them before deciding to deal with Ian first. _Khale can wait._

'Ian. D'you wanna take this outside?' Corvus asked gently as he came up to his pack member. 'When were you going to tell us the Volturi whore was your imprint?' Ian spat out. Corvus cursed on the inside and was about to push Ian outside when Jane spoke up.

'Volturi whore.' Jane repeated as she walked towards Ian. Her steps were slow and her eyes pierced through him. A pain started up in Ian's head. It spread across his body and Ian squirmed uncomfortably. Corvus guessed what she was doing and he glared at her but she didn't even spare him a glance. It started as a dull ache until it grew to a piercing flash. Ian kneeled over and Corvus caught him in his arms.

Corvus growled and he turned to face Jane.

'Stop it.'

'I don't answer to you.'

Jane increased the level of pain as she stared at Ian's twitching body. Her face was emotionless as usual but her eyes were hardened and filled with rage. She increased the dosage of pain again and this time Ian cried out. Corvus let go of his pack member's body and grabbed Jane by the neck before pushing her to the wall.

Jane gasped in surprise as she hit the wall and her link to Ian cut. He gasped in relief as he lay on the floor and Corvus shot him a look to make sure he was okay before focusing his attention back on Jane. His grip around her neck tighten and he pushed her harder against the wall.

Liam and Carlisle had already arrived in the living room and Carlisle motioned to get to interrupt Jane and Corvus when Liam held him back. 'They can't kill each other. Let them sort it out.' Liam whispered to him.

'Let me go.' Jane said to Corvus. His hold on her became stronger and tiny cracks began to appear on her skin. 'I want to believe you're not stupid so I'm only going to say this once. **Don't ever come near my pack again.**'

'Or what?' Jane challenged. 'You won't even let your own pack touch me. You won't kill me if I razed this place to the ground.' Corvus drew her head away from the wall only to hit it harder.

'And yet with all I've done, you haven't made a move to stop me.' Corvus growled out. He could feel her discomfort and fear through the bond and as much as it irked him, he couldn't get past his consuming hate for the girl. She embodied everything he'd been breed to hate and damn him if he was going to let an imprint bond make him a weaker wolf.

'You won't use your power on me.' Corvus said in her ear. 'So we're at par. I'm going to let you go but mark my words, you touch any member of my pack again and I will show you why your Volturi masters fear my people. Understand?' Corvus stared into Jane's eyes until she nodded.

Corvus withdrew his hand slowly until he'd backed away completely from the Volturi guard. Jane glared at him once last time before running out of the house. Corvus let her go without any other words before turning back to Ian.

'Outside.' He said quietly. Ian opened his mouth to talk but Corvus spoke before he could. 'Now Ian!' He said summoning up his alpha voice. It was soo strong and soo harsh that even Jacob had to wince. Instantly, Ian jetted out of the house and Corvus followed.

* * *

Corvus watched as his pack member stood in front of him. His head felt heavier and he really wanted to sleep but he had to take care of Ian first.

'D'you want out?' He asked quietly. Ian's head shot up and he looked at Corvus in barely concealed alarm. 'Do you want me to leave?' He asked. Corvus shook his head.

'No. Of course not. But if you want to leave, you have my full permission. I won't hold you back and I won't hold it against you.' He said softly. Ian frowned. 'Why?' He growled out defensively. Corvus smiled faintly. 'Your last alpha was a total dick wasn't he?' He asked. Ian said nothing but it was obvious by his silence and the emotions rolling off him that Corvus had hit the nail on the head.

Corvus sighed and motioned for Ian to sit down. Ian did so and Corvus joined him on the forest floor. 'Ian, I am your alpha but that doesn't mean I own you. You willingly entered my pack and for me to make you stay is a violation of my right as an alpha.' Ian looked down at his shoes and Corvus put a hand on his shoulder.

'As you so callously pointed out, I've imprinted on the Volturi guard but pack comes first. I can't make her go away and I can't leave her but I can give you a choice to leave.' Corvus said to his pack member. 'You already know the amount of hell I'm going to go through if I finalize that bond and I won't ask you to put yourself through that if you don't want to.'

'What if you need me to stay?' Ian asked. Corvus chuckled. 'Ian you're missing the point. My job to protect you and fend for you will over ride that if the situation should present itself. You're as stubborn as hell and on a good day I have to use my alpha on you at most twice if I need you to do something but you're loyal and you're pack and that's all that's matters.'

Ian huffed. 'How the fuck d'you expect me to want to leave after you've said that?' He said with a smile. Corvus chuckled. 'Yeah that's the whole idea.' He replied. Corvus stood up with a slight groan. 'Khale's pretty pissed at you.' Ian said as he helped his alpha up.

'I know.' Corvus replied. He took in a deep tired breath before phasing back into a wolf and running back to the Cullen's place.

* * *

Jane took in large breaths and her head pounded. She thought being back in Volterra was conflicting, she hadn't even understood fully what the word meant. What had just happened had never happened to her before. She'd frozen on the spot. She knew she could use her powers but she just couldn't muster them up.

She'd found herself lost in the wolf's blue eyes and although he was getting close to snapping her neck off, the warmth she'd felt radiating off his body was one she hadn't felt since she'd been turned. It seeped through her making it almost impossible for her to think. And then his voice had captured her. There was something authoritative about it that drew her to him. Jane was used to hearing that tone from Aro and she'd identified it with Corvus. Using her powers on him felt wrong. _Or at least that's what I'm telling myself._

It was only when he'd slammed her against the wall the second time that her head had managed to clear a little and by then it was too late for her to do anything. _I need to get away from this place._ Jane of course knew that wasn't an option but she couldn't think of anything else to do.

_I stay around him any longer and there's no telling what I'll do._ Jane stopped running for a moment only to discover that she'd been going in the direction of Volterra. She gave a defeated sigh. At times like this she'd feed but it was still daylight and she was sure the Cullens would make some fuss about it.

Jane growled before attempting to calm herself down. She could feel her annoyance at herself and the anger boil up into a rage, the kind of rage that resulted into a feeding spree. _You're not going to let a mutt make you lose control. You're going to find out everything you can about him and then you're going to use it against him._

Jane took in a deep breath and pushed her anger away. There would be ample opportunities to utilize it later. As of now, she needed to get back to the Cullen household and get into Carlisle's library.

* * *

'Why didn't you let me know?' Khale asked as he and Corvus walked through the forest. The rest of the pack had returned to Quileute territory and the two wolves were on their way there. 'I didn't let anyone know, Khale. Stop feeling special.' Corvus shot back. Khale ignored his alpha's jab and raised a brow.

Corvus sighed. 'I couldn't believe it myself. Imprints between our kind and humans aren't frequent talk less of a vampire. I thought it was some kind of mistake.' Corvus said. 'And then I caught her scent and my wolf went into protective mode.'

Khale cracked a small smile. 'Well that's normal soo it's not that shocking now. Still, what are you going to do about her?' He asked. Corvus shrugged. 'I don't know. If word gets out a war will be the outcome.' He said. Khale scoffed.

'There's been a war on the horizon for years now. I'm more concerned about the pack. We'll be killed in an instant as will the Quiletes.' Khale said. 'The Cullens too but I'm not really sure if it's a profit or loss, their mind reader has been begging for a beating.' Corvus chuckled softly.

'I agree but they've helped. The Quiletes can take care of themselves well enough. Are you fine with this?' He asked, turning to his beta. 'Am I fine with you imprinting on the Volturi's right hand or am I fine with knowing I'm a walking ghost?' He threw back.

'Both.' Corvus replied. Khale fell silent for a few seconds. 'I made a willing choice to be your beta. It's a choice for life and the Volturi isn't going to change that.' Khale said. 'Your imprinting on the vampire…well it's not something we know to be undone so I'll come to accept it. In time.' Corvus grinned and Khale rolled his eyes playfully.

'What about Ian?' He asked. 'He's staying.' Corvus replied. 'His last alpha was a total bitch so he's still adjusting.' Khale pulled a face. 'The rest?' He asked. Corvus scoffed. 'Didn't you catch Denahi's face; Bastard's eating this up with glee. Liam understands and he's fine with it so the only trouble with them will be teasing.'

Khale chuckled. 'Well can you blame them? You and the blonde were inches away from angry sex.' Corvus flipped the bird at his beta and Khale exploded into more laughter.

* * *

'This isn't going to end well Jacob. You know that.' Rosalie said to the Quileute. Jacob was sitting with Renesmee snuggled in his arms. The Cullens had called a quick meeting while they were still alone and not everyone was eager about the turn of events.

'What if Jane leaves?' Emmett asked. Jasper shook his head. 'She can't. She's as drawn to him as he is to her, the only difference is that she doesn't know why.' He said. 'Besides, Corvus said they already have an established bond.' Jacob added.

'Bond?' Edward asked. 'I don't know what he meant by that. All he said is that for it to break, one of them has to die. I'll find out more.' Jacob said. Carlisle sighed. 'Well if they turn out to be anything like Jacob and I, she'd kill before letting anything happen to him.' Renesmee chipped in.

'Yes but what about us? The Volturi's been looking for an excuse to finish us off.' Bella said in a worried tone. 'And Jane's here because of the wolves. If Caius hears that we have the Children of the Moon here it will be dangerous.' Esme added.

'Well then we'd just have to make sure he never finds out.' Alice said. 'Jane won't say anything, she's really confused.' Jasper said. 'Yeah her thoughts are all over the place.' Edward added.

'But what about when she finds out?' Rosalie asked. 'It'll be too late for her to change anything by then.' Jacob replied. A silence fell over the Cullens and the Quileute. 'Well no matter what happens we handle it as a family.' Esme said. She looked at the rest of her family members who grudgingly nodded. Jacob nodded as well and Esme and Carlisle exchanged a relieved look.

'Oh and one more thing, let her find out herself.' Jacob said. 'Why?' Emmett asked. 'Do you want to tell her?' Edward asked. Emmett mulled it over before shaking his head.

'Well then it's settled.' Edward said in a final tone.

* * *

**Thanks to alexisjanae1 and all my guests who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to you. I'm still open to the idea of a beta and ideas concerning the fic so keep talking people! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Cadburytrooper96**


	5. Chapter 5

_Give me your emotion_

_Your heart's devotion_

_Give me anything you like_

'_I Love, You Love' – John Legend_

* * *

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

A lone wolf raced through the forest. It was the size of an average Quileute and had a warm brown coat. Its steps were hurried and it tore past the vegetation, unwilling to stop for game or any other sounds. It's destination?

Forks.

* * *

Jane growled in frustration. She was in Carlisle's library surrounded by volumes of thick hefty books. She'd pulled out any and everything she could find on Lycans and Lycanthropy but other than feeding habits and packs organization, she couldn't find a single thing that gave in-depth knowledge on her situation.

_This is hopeless._ Jane took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself. 'Okay Jane. This is just a dead end.' She whispered to herself. 'Back track and try and look for anything you might've missed.' She reached over to pick a book when a sudden jolt of what she could only describe as excitement flashed through her.

The book tumbled from her hands and she gasped. _What-What is happening to me?_

* * *

Corvus spat out sea water as he heaved himself on to the beach. 'You're a sick bastard Denahi!' He called out. Denahi roared with laughter from his position on the cliff and Corvus shook his head. 'Oh come on. It wasn't that bad.' Denahi called back. Corvus stood and squeezed the water out of his hair.

'Somebody please push him off the cliff.' He muttered to himself as he began to walk towards the other wolves of the Quileute tribe. Jacob and his pack had opted to go cliff jumping and then his pack had decided that they wanted to try it out and before Corvus could say no, everyone wanted to join in on the fun.

Corvus heard a whoop from Denahi and he guessed someone had decided to repay the favor. He smirked to himself and made his way over to Jacob. They hadn't spoken since the 'incident' as everyone was calling it, and he knew apologies were in order.

'I see your pack's enjoying themselves.' Jacob said with a smile as Corvus walked over to him. Corvus snorted. 'They're immature when the occasion calls for it.' He said. Jacob let out a laugh and he and Corvus sat down in the sand. There was a silence for a few seconds before Corvus spoke up.

'Hey about what I said about tearing your imprint apart, I didn't really mean it.' He said in a slightly awkward tone. Jacob brushed him off. 'It's okay. I've wanted to kill Jane at some point too so we're equal.' Corvus sighed gently.

'It's still odd to call her by name. I've always know her as the Volturi bitch or in more vulgar terms, whore and now I feel like I'd kill anyone who refers to her like that.'

Jacob handed Corvus a beer and he accepted it. 'It takes some time getting used to, I guess. Although the way we imprint is different from you.' Jacob said. Corvus turned to him with interest. 'Really? How does yours work?' He asked. Jacob sighed.

'It's like…your whole world shifts. You'd do and be anything your imprint wants you to be. A brother, lover, friend, whatever. She or he becomes the centre of your world.' Jacob said. Corvus frowned. 'That sounds…really fucked up when you think about it.' Corvus said. Jacob laughed.

'Like I said, it takes some time getting used to.' He said. 'What about you guys? How's it like?' He asked. Corvus took in a deep breath. 'It's far more complex than yours. When we imprint, it's our wolf choosing the most compatible mate for them. As a person you have literally no choice but to feel helplessly drawn to the person. Sometimes an imprint is referred to as your other half because as your bond strengthens, your personalities, in rare cases sometimes even your minds begin to co-exists as one.'

Jacob frowned. 'What d'you mean by bond?' He asked. Corvus's features settled into a frown. 'You don't have an imprint bond?' He asked. Jacob shook his head. 'No. At least not that I know of.' Corvus opened his mouth to explain when a cry from one of his wolves cut him off.

Both Corvus and Jacob swiveled their heads in the direction of the howl. It was Liam. He'd phased and had taken off. Khale followed him and Corvus frowned. 'Trouble?' Jacob asked. Corvus hesitated. 'Yes and no. It's Liam's imprint. She's nearby.' He said.

'And that's bad because?' Jacob asked. 'She's also my sister.' Corvus replied.

* * *

Renesmee watched as Jane flipped through the pages of the book she was carrying. A howl echoed through the woods and Jane's head shot up. She sat still for a few seconds, her eyes stared unfocused in front of her before her body relaxed and she went back to her reading.

'Oh look at her mom. She's miserable.' She said to Bella in a soft voice. Bella shot her daughter a discouraging look. 'Let her be miserable on her own, Renesmee.' She said in a warning tone. 'I mean I can't help but think back to the days when I was crazy over Jacob and didn't know what was happening to me.' Renesmee continued, ignoring her mother's advice. 'And you and dad just made it worse.'

'We were trying to look out for you.' Bella said to her daughter as she pushed a plate of pizza towards her. Renesmee picked up a slice and took a bite. 'No, you were looking out for me. Dad was looking out for my virginity.' She said in a slightly spitefully voice.

'Which is still intact right?' Bella asked in a hopeful tone. Renesmee smirked at her mother and Bella's eyes widened in shock. 'Oh my-I'm going to kill him.' She said viciously. Renesmee rolled her eyes. 'I'm just toying with you Mom. If I wasn't still a virgin do you think he'd still be alive now?'

Bella considered her daughter's words before relaxing. 'I suppose not.' She mumbled. Renesmee looked back at Jane. She'd tied her hair up and she had a pensive look on her face. She was still in her Volturi robes but she looked a bit more approachable now.

'D'you think she'll find out?' She asked her mom. Bella glanced at the Volturi guard before looking back at her daughter. 'Maybe. I don't know. It's between her and Corvus.' She replied. Renesmee finished her slice of pizza and wiped the crumbs off on her shirt. Bella shot her a look but said nothing.

'Between her and Corvus and we're stuck in the middle.' Renesmee said with a small pout. 'I'm going to La Push. I'll be back tonight.' She said to her mother. Bella nodded. 'Just text me when you get there.' She said. Renesmee pulled a face. 'I'm not three anymore!' She called out as she dashed out of the house.

Bella only shook her head with a faint smile.

* * *

Seth and Jacob watched as Corvus's pack surrounded the black haired woman. Her hair was shorter than Corvus's and her skin color was a warmer shade than her brother. She was of an average height and had the same piercing blue eyes as Corvus did. She was dressed in a pair of leggings and a long shirt and her feet were bare.

She had a pretty decent body with a slim waist and a bosom suited to her figure. She had just finished inspecting Liam's face when Corvus showed up. 'You're not kissing any of my booboos away Nina?' Corvus asked lazily as he walked up to them. The girl now identified as Nina backed away from Liam and glared at Corvus.

'You son of a bitch.' She said in a spiteful voice as she walked towards him. 'Careful. She's your mother too.' Corvus replied cheekily. Nina huffed. 'What were you thinking, bringing the pack over here?' She hissed.

'Who died and made you alpha, baby sister?' Corvus shot back. Nina scowled before turning to Seth and Jacob who were watching in amusement. 'Who are you?' She snapped at them. Corvus jumped in before they could reply.

'Don't be rude Nina. These are members of the Quileute. They are our sister tribe.' Corvus said. Nina eyes widened slightly and her facial expression softened. 'Sorry for that.' She apologized. 'It's okay. Your brother's pack startled us too.' Seth said.

'Should've driven him off. Idiot.' She said, the last phrase intended for her brother. Corvus wrapped an arm around her and he planted a kiss on top of her head while Nina attempted to bat him away. 'Get off me.' She grumbled. 'Why are you here anyway?' She asked.

Corvus and Jacob locked eyes. 'Maybe we should go inside.' Jacob said to them. Corvus nodded and the entire pack trooped towards Emily's house.

* * *

Jane sighed tiredly. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this drained before. She knew it wasn't normal. _Nothing in Forks is normal. At least nothing concerning Corvus._ Jane passed a hand across her face. She only meet him a week and a couple of days ago and he was making her life a living hell. _And he's not even here._

The only thing she felt grateful for the fact that she'd come alone. If Alec or heaven forbid, Felix were here she'd be singing a different tune. _I wonder if Marcus knew._ It made a bit of sense if he did but Jane couldn't understand why he'd willingly send her back when he knew she had ties to Forks. _Maybe he sent me back to annoy Aro and Caius._ Jane thought before starting.

That was new. Not once since being turned had she questioned her masters' choices or the seemingly bad blood between them. Whatever they'd asked her to do, she did willingly. _Guess it's another side effect of Corvus. _She thought to herself.

Jane stood up from her position in Carlisle's library and she walked out the door. The house was calmer than usual. Normally she could pick up the annoying hybrid's voice or the bedroom activities of one of the Cullens but it wasn't like that today. _I guess they left the house to me._

Jane walked into the living room and spotted the piano in the middle of the room. Unknown to anyone, she had a penchant for music. She'd lived hundreds of years and she'd still never listened to everything the world had to offer. It was something that never bored her and she'd seized the opportunity to play whenever she could.

Jane took a step towards the piano before recoiling. It had Edward and Bella's scent all over it and Jane didn't even want to think about how it got there. She almost passed up the offer of playing but then just decided to not bother.

Her fingers tapped on a few keys to make sure it was in tune. When she was sure it was, she began to play. Her fingers danced over the keyboard and a content smile stretched on her face as she played. She almost felt relaxed until she caught a scent and the music abruptly stopped.

Jane darted away from the piano and she looked defensively into Esme's eyes. 'Please, carry on. I'm sure Edward won't mind.' She said in a soft voice. 'No thank you.' Jane said in a curt cut off voice. Esme said nothing and Jane averted her eyes.

'You should feed.' Esme suggested to her, noticing her darkening eyes. 'I should but if I kill it complicates things and I'm not going to feed on animals so no thank you, Esme.' Jane said as politely as she could. 'Okay.' Esme said gently, not wanting to argue with the girl. Jane nodded at her and then darted out of the window.

* * *

'The food doesn't have legs Nina.' Denahi said to Nina as she dug into her second set of spare ribs. 'Why don't you shut the fuck up, Denahi?' Nina said with a smile and she licked her fingers off. 'You have no idea the frame of mind I set out with when I headed here. I barely remembered underwear, completely forgot about shoes. I just hit the road and started running.'

Denahi leaned over to peek into her shirt and Liam growled at him. 'Quit your yapping Liam. You'll get your scent all over her soon enough.' Khale said to him. Liam colored and Nina rolled her eyes. 'Why don't you get yourself an imprint Khale.' Nina snapped to him as she leaned backwards and placed a saucy kiss on his cheek.

Denahi whopped and Liam kicked him. 'Did Corvus call you here?' Emily asked as she placed a plate of cornbread on the table. The rest of the Quileutes had already trooped in and they stopped short at the sight of a girl sitting in Liam's lap.

'Hey boys. Have you met Corvus's sister?' Emily said cheerily. 'I didn't know Corvus had a sister.' Embry said, breaking the silence. 'Don't let it get around.' Nina replied with a good natured grin. The Quileutes gathered round the table and pretty soon, conversation was flowing.

'You never answered my question.' Emily said to Nina. 'Oh I didn't?' Nina asked as she took her last piece of cornbread. Emily repeated it and Nina shook her head. 'Nope I didn't.' Nina replied. 'So how did you know how to come here?' Seth asked.

'Well…let's put it this way. Liam called and I came running.' Nina said as she leaned back into Liam's arms. 'Oh please.' Denahi murmured. 'I don't understand.' Sam said as he stood in the back of the room. 'It's complicated.' Liam said. 'Basically, we can sense if an imprint is in trouble and she thought I was soo here she is.'

'I didn't think you were. I wouldn't have tracked you down based on assumptions.' Nina said to Liam. 'Well you're not exactly wrong.' Corvus said to his sister as he re-entered the house. Nina's eyes narrowed and she glared at him. 'Corvus what are you saying?' She asked in a slightly threatening voice.

'Do you want to go outside?' Corvus suggested. Nina growled softly and she got up from Liam's lap and marched outside. Liam followed her out and the rest of the wolves trailed out as well, eager for a fight.

'What d'you have to say Corvus?' Nina said impatiently. 'What do you know of the Cullens?' He asked. Nina shrugged. 'They're a vampire coven. They stood up against the Volturi a while back. Why?' Nina asked suspiciously.

'Well they live…in the area and I sent Ian and Liam over there and there was a bit of fighting involved so that's what you felt.' Corvus said in a carefree manner. Nina stared at her brother. 'You…You…You left him alone with a coven?' She stammered.

'He had Ian.' Corvus said defensively. 'Ian's almost rabid, you barely have him under control!' Nina yelled at her brother. Her body was beginning to shake and Liam placed a calming hand on her. 'Come on Nina. I'm fine.' He said in a calming tone to his imprint.

Nina glanced between her brother and her imprint before calming down. 'I want to believe you had a good reason for putting **my** imprint in harm's way.' Nina said finally still glaring at Corvus. 'I was trying to protect his imprint.' Liam said to her.

Nina's eyes widened and she let out an incredulous laugh. 'You've got to be kidding me. What is she, the Cullen's blood bag?' She asked. Corvus snorted. 'If only.' He muttered under his breath. 'No actually she's a vampire. A Volturi guard.' Corvus said.

Nina snorted. 'Get real.' She said to her brother. Corvus kept a straight face and the smile slowly disappeared from Nina's when she realized that he wasn't kidding.

'Fuck.'

* * *

'I just feel sorry for her.' Renesmee said and she and Jacob strolled through the forest. Jacob gaped at his imprint. 'Why?' He asked in surprise. Renesmee shrugged. 'I know she's a bad person but you should see the way she looks sometimes.' Renesmee replied. 'She reminds me of myself before us.' She said in a smaller voice.

Jacob felt a small spark of guilt shoot through him. He'd hidden the truth from Renesmee until she'd been forced to ask Sam to explain things to her. He'd blame the fact that he felt like Edward would snap him up if he told her the full truth but if he was being honest with himself, the main reason he didn't let her know was because he felt like she'd reject him as an imprint.

Of course that was the most unlikely result but he couldn't help but live in fear of that. As it turned out, she was more than excited to be his and only his and the rest was history. Jacob kissed the palm of Renesmee's hand reassuringly. 'I'm sure they'll be fine.' He said in a comforting tone.

If there was one thing he knew about Corvus, it was that he was a very determined man and he wouldn't rest until Jane was properly his. Even if he didn't know it yet.

* * *

Corvus sighed tiredly as he walked towards the beach. The entire day had been draining on him what with his sister showing up. Nina and Liam had proceeded to make short work of each other but she'd promised him that they would talk about it in the morning. He wasn't completely sure he wanted to talk about any of it.

_My imprint is mine and mine alone._ Corvus reeled back in shock at his thoughts. With each passing day, his inner wolf was seeping more and more into his human self. _This whole thing is just crazy._ He said, his hand passing over his face. He heard footsteps and immediately he went on alert.

What he saw both relaxed and surprised him. It was Jane. She was still in her Volturi robes but the hood had been pulled back and her hair was in a messy bun. Their eyes met and she stood still, not knowing whether to come forward or go back.

After a few seconds passed, Jane summed up that he wasn't going to hurt her and she came forward. She walked till they were five feet apart and then she stopped. She was facing the ocean now and appeared to have ignored him but Corvus could feel her tension through the bond.

'You know you being here is forbidden.' Corvus said to her. Jane snorted lightly. 'We both know you're not going to raise the alarm.' She said calmly. Corvus wanted to growl at her indifference but he suddenly found himself unable to give a fuck.

'Don't your kind sleep?' He asked. 'Don't yours?' She shot back. 'Yes but I have too many things on my mind to sleep right now.' Corvus replied. Jane let out a playful scoff. 'I was under the impression your kind couldn't string coherent thoughts together. And no my kind doesn't sleep.'

Corvus opened his mouth to retaliate an insult but her second sentence caught him off. 'You don't? Ever?' He asked. Jane shook her head and turned to him. 'It leaves one with a lot of time to pass. You seem surprised.' She said slightly amused.

'I didn't know.' Corvus said defensively. 'My business was never sleeping habits. I only know to things when it comes to your type. Hunt and kill.' He expected her to fly at him for that but she did nothing of the sort.

'Well I've never seen one of your kind in human form so I suppose old dogs can be taught new tricks.' She replied. Corvus found himself smiling slightly. 'It would seem so.' He said. A comfortable silence fell between them and Corvus took his time to look at Jane. In the moonlight, she looked more beautiful than he'd thought she would.

It highlighted her features perfectly and it made her seem softer, more innocent than she truly was. 'I-I owe you my thanks.' Jane said softly, her face turned away from him. Corvus's eyes widened in surprise. 'For?' He asked.

'You stopped your pack from attacking me. I could've finished them off myself but you stopped them so I owe you that.' Jane mumbled. Corvus huffed. 'It-My intention was not to hurt my pack for you but you're welcome.' It was Corvus's turn to look straight ahead and Jane's to admire him.

His shirt was off and she could see his exposed chest. He was lean but well defined, toned. He had shorts on and Jane's eyes flitted over him appreciatively before she caught herself. She was thankful she could not blush because she was certain her face would be flaming red. She quickly thought of something to say to distract her thoughts from **that**.

'Are you not cold?' She asked, mentally cursing as she question slipped from her mouth. Corvus turned to her and once again, Jane found herself lost in his eyes. They seemed soo thought provoking, so captive that Jane found herself wanting to know what was behind them.

Caius had always said the Children of the Moon were nothing but animals to be killed but looking into his eyes, Jane couldn't help but feel he was wrong. No animal she'd seen had eyes like that. They seemed to pull her in to him, making her forget that they were mortal enemies, making her forget everything in total.

'My body temperature sustains itself.' Corvus said in explanation. Jane's face contorted into a frown and without thinking, Corvus found himself pressing his palm into her cheek. The amount of warmth that shot through her made Jane gasp and she instinctively pressed her cheek towards his hand.

Meanwhile, Corvus blinked in shock at the frigidity of her skin. It was unlike anything he'd ever encountered. He'd held ice before and had been to places where the temperature dropped to unfathomable degrees but this was much different.

He could feel the chill seeping into him but it wasn't a harsh cold. It felt the same way ice blocks on a hot summer would feel like. He looked down at the vampire who was currently unconsciously trying to bury her entire face into his palm. He could feel her content through their bond and Corvus found himself doing the one thing he'd fought hard against all his life.

He let his wolf take control.

Immediately, he felt his conciousness receding he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and Jane froze in shock. She tried to pull away but the wolf's arms around her were stronger and she couldn't pull away unless she hurt him. He nuzzled her cheek softly and Jane found herself near panic.

Corvus's wolf felt her panic through the bond and he let out an uncharacteristic huff. Slowly, the wolf settled into the sand, pulling Jane down with him. Jane let him do what he wanted, afraid of the repercussions if she didn't comply.

The wolf adjusted till she was comfortably settled in his lap before resuming his soft nuzzling in an attempt to calm her down. The wolf began to push feelings of calm and protectiveness through the bond and before Jane knew it, she was relaxing into its arms.

The soothing sound of the waves washed over her and Jane found herself feeling oddly detached. She knew what she was doing went against soo many of Caius's laws and the rules she'd set for herself but she couldn't recall a time when she'd ever felt that cared for or content. She pushed her resounding feelings of hate and contempt and everything she'd been taught to feel aside for the moment and proceeded to enjoy whatever this was.

* * *

**Hey there! So a bit of fluff between Jane and Corvus. Should I speed up the romance between the two or should I maintain the pace I've set? I look forward to your feedback. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Cadburytrooper96**


End file.
